


V is for Vengeance

by Barrel2s1cool



Series: ABCS Of Transformation [22]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	V is for Vengeance

"Respect is something you earn." Kane spoke in the microphone, wearing the best suit he can find, Seth was far from him, "Seth, Dean called me Uncle Kane, but you treat me like a god damn dog!!!" Then a second voice joined in, it sounded almost Irish, "You wonder what happen if you mess with two demons at once. Fusion is a very ancient tactic that make two demons stronger."

Then the lights went out, Seth have no idea what happen, grabbing a chair to defense himself.

Then it appear....

A being born from two demons, one of a Big Red Machine and a Demon King..

It spoked in both Kane's and that Demon King's damned voice,

" **WELCOME TO HELL, SETH ROLLINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!** "

Then that demon begin to laugh demonically.

And then lights came back on, the being revealed itself to the audience, Aqua-Green and Brownish-Greyish-Blue eyes glaring at Seth, it skin inked in black, hiding it face with a twisted mask, Seth spoke, "What are you?!?!"

"We...are Kane Balor!"


End file.
